


Just my luck

by Ellanannette



Series: WWE Chronicles [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Another bad day at work for Jeffrey... Or is it?
Series: WWE Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059647
Kudos: 1





	Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendall Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kendall+Brown).



Jeffrey entered his locker room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He just sat there, looking dejected for a while.

Work had been chaotic for him ever since he got signed. 

He started at MMA very young and was huge there. When he wanted to transition to sports entertainment, AEW, Impact Wrestling and WWE were hot on his tail.

AEW had promised him a huge salary, Impact had promised him a title opportunity on arrival. Vince McMahon on the other hand, did not promise him a salary as big as the one from AEW, didn't give him a title shot but he promised a push on arrival and that he'd skip NXT. He'd be trained in the performance center so he took the opportunity.

He'd always been a fan of WWE anyway, sounds like a win-win right?

Well on his first appearance, he was pitched as a heel under the name "Kenny Whyte" and immediately put in a feud with Dominic Mysterio so that they'd both get pushed simultaneously.

It was a fun time since he'd adopted the high flying style. They had great matches and the feud in all, was amazing. 

Even Edge had said the feud was legendary for their ages and how green they were in wrestling.

Then Jeffrey and Dominic had taken their relationship to another level instead. They took their stuff from strictly professional to actually dating.

Vince wasn't happy and he stopped the feud, Jeffrey had to drop the US Title and Dominic was sent to NXT, Rey Mysterio immediately retired after that so his whole push fell apart.

He rarely got any screentime except 60 seconds of 24/7 shenanigans with R-Truth. Even when he won the Royal rumble that year, Vince had come out and said it should be restarted with him and Ricochet who were the last two.

He barely got a minute of respite to compose himself when Ricochet drop-kicked him over the top rope and was crowned winner instead.

Ricochet had gone on to win the World heavyweight championship from Roman Reigns at WrestleMania.

But the fans were furious and demanded that Jeffrey had deserved more instead of what he'd got in the company. 

WWE then created the mix tag team championship belts to be more foward in the industry.

The belts were interbranded which meant that for a while most of the wrestlers were working two nights a week.

So he changed his persona and became a badass babyface then was paired with Sasha Banks. His push had been massive, he and Sasha had made it to the finals with Shayna Baszler and Randy Orton.

That was that night during the TLC pay-per-view.

But they had lost and he was the one to take the loss. Sasha had just tagged him and he went flying all over the place. He had got way too fired up and was feeding off the crowd's excitement.

He missed a shooting star press, Shayna capitalized on it and trapped him in the karabuda clutch. Outside the ring, Randy Orton had given Sasha and draping DDT off the announce table to the floor.

Jeffrey hadn't even realized he had lost until Shayna let go of him and he came to, watching the heel pair standing over him holding the titles. "Loyalty is everything" blaring all around him.

Now he just wondered if he should've taken AEW's offer instead. How differently it would've been for him maybe.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?"

"It's Sasha. Open up, I have a surprise for you."

"A can of whoop ass for costing us the titles?"

"We'll talk about that later. Just open up."

"Yeah, man. Open up."

"D-D-Drew?!" Jeffrey snapped up.

"And Roman."

Jeffrey was shocked. He'd been into the two men for a long time and he shamelessly also had sex fantasies about them. 

He had told Sasha and she promised him they'd have a foursome with the two if they won the titles but they hadn't. What were they doing here now?

"Kenny. You going to open up or...?"

"Coming!" he said and unlocked his door. Sasha and the two men walked in.

Sasha was wearing a smirk on her face, "they said they loved our match and would love to have a little fun with us."

Jeffrey's sharp grey eyes lit up.

"Did I ever mention that I've always loved your eyes?" Roman stated, smirking and Jeffrey blushed.

"I'd suggest you lock the door," Drew said.

Jeffrey turned to do so and he grinned to himself.

Maybe work wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
